Le temps des malentendus
by Ellana17
Summary: Les connaissances d'Oliver Queen commencent à se rendre compte qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. Se doutent-ils de son identité secrète ? Et qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec le service technique ? Où tout le monde à Starling pensent qu'Oliver et Felicity entretiennent une relation secrète.
1. Moira

**Salut tout le monde **! **Cette fanfic est une traduction de la fantastique histoire de Chibi Kitsune1 qui m'a gentiment donné son autorisation pour publier. J'ai adoré cette histoire en la lisant et j'espère que vous la trouverez tout aussi drôle. Il y aura quatre chapitres, chacun mettant en scène un personnage différent. Vous pourrez trouver un lien vers l'original sur mon profil.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**LE TEMPS DES MALENTENDUS**

**CHAPITRE 1 : MOIRA**

Elle essuya ses mains moites sur le devant de sa jupe. Elle sera les points pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi nerveuse… _ah si, la semaine dernière en fait_. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent beaucoup trop tôt à son goût et elle les passa d'un pas déterminé. Il était temps de faire face à la situation. Elle inspira profondément, tourna au coin du couloir et poussa la porte vitrée.

\- Vous m'avez faite demandée, Madame ? dit-elle en se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Moira Queen-Steele leva les yeux du dossier posé devant elle et fixa son regard sur la jolie blonde qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

\- Felicity Smoak. Entrez, asseyez-vous.

Felicity déglutit difficilement et s'avança vers la chaise que lui indiquait sa patronne. Elle s'assit sur le rebord, prête à se lever à tout moment.

Moira fixa son regard d'acier dans le sien et les pensées de Felicity commencèrent à s'embrouiller. Moira n'avait jamais fait appel au service technique avant ce jour-là. Elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Et puis tout à coup, le responsable de Felicity l'appelait pour lui dire que la PDG de _Queen Consolidated_ voulait la voir dans son bureau, _elle_.

Felicity n'avait jamais été d'une nature méfiante, mais depuis qu'elle avait commencé à enquêter sur ces détournements de fonds et plus particulièrement depuis la disparition de Walter, elle était devenue particulièrement méfiante envers une personne : la femme qui se tenait justement en face d'elle. M. Diggle l'avait informée qu'Oliver interdisait toute forme d'enquête sur sa mère, et Felicity n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'y résoudre, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Ne supportant plus le silence pesant, Felicity se racla la gorge et commença :

\- Madame Queen… je veux dire, Madame Steele. Madame Queen-Steele ? – Felicity secoua la tête avant de continuer : Madame, pourquoi m'avez-vous convoquée ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide avec un ordinateur ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Moira.

\- Felicity. – Elle s'arrêta. – Je peux vous appeler Felicity ? – Après un hochement de tête incertain de la part de la jeune femme, Moira reprit : Felicity, ce n'est pas la peine d'être si formelle, ou si nerveuse. – Elle s'arrêta un instant pour dévisager Felicity. – Je sais ce que vous faites avec mon fils.

Le cœur de Felicity arrêta de battre l'espace d'une seconde et elle se sentit blêmir. Moira Queen savait qu'Oliver était le justicier !

\- Madame Queen, euh, Steele, je… je peux expliquer. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, mais Oliver peut expliquer, je crois… balbutia-t-elle.

Moira leva une main.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Moira, dit-elle en souriant gentiment. Et détendez-vous, je ne désapprouve pas.

Felicity fronça les sourcils, confuse.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. – Puis elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

Moira eut un haussement d'épaules gracieux.

\- Je n'espionne pas mon fils, si c'est ce que vous me demandez. J'ai simplement entendu des rumeurs, venant de personnes de confiance. Je n'y aurais pas prêté plus d'attention, mais je me dois de vérifier, en particulier puisque ça vous concerne.

\- Moi ? couina Felicity.

Moira se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se placer devant la fenêtre.

\- Vous êtes une employée de grande valeur. J'ai longuement discuté avec votre responsable et je sais maintenant à quel point vous êtes importante au sein du service technique. C'est de cette manière que vous avez rencontré mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, confirma Felicity avec un bref hochement de tête. Il avait besoin d'aide avec un ordinateur portable.

_Un portable criblé d'impacts de balles appartenant à quelqu'un qui voulait tuer votre mari_, se dit-elle.

Moira hocha la tête, de toute évidence elle était déjà au courant.

\- Et après ça, il est venu vous voir régulièrement à propos d'un certain nombre de « projets ». À toute heure, il semblerait. Il lui est même arrivé de vous chercher dans d'autres parties du bâtiment quand il ne vous trouvait pas au service technique. Et même lorsque d'autres personnes auraient pu l'aider, c'était vous qu'il allait voir.

Felicity remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de questions. Moira était en train de lui donner les preuves qu'elle avait récoltées et non pas de lui en demander confirmation. Pour elle, il était clair que Felicity avait été impliquée depuis le début.

\- Et puis il y a eu la soirée caritative, continua Moira. Oliver m'a dit que la broche espagnole était votre idée ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Felicity. Je l'ai simplement aidé à la trouver. Oliver avait besoin d'un type très particulier de bijoux.

\- Mais vous étiez également présente lors de la vente aux enchères, reprit Moira. J'ai vu des photos de vous et Oliver. Vous étiez ravissante dans cette robe et avec vos cheveux détachés.

\- Merci, murmura Felicity.

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir posé pour des photos. Est-ce que l'informateur de Moira lui avait aussi raconté ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la réception ? La main de Felicity vint d'instinct se poser contre son cou alors que le poids du collier-bombe lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Et puis, il y a aussi la boite de nuit, déclara Moira.

Felicity se raidit sur sa chaise. _Moira était au courant pour le sous-sol secret de la boite !_

\- On a vu votre voiture garée là-bas avant l'ouverture du club, continua Moira. Est-ce que c'est l'endroit où vous disparaissiez, avec Oliver ? Mais c'était encore en construction, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne devait pas être très tranquille avec tout ce remue-ménage.

Felicity se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à se garer ailleurs. C'était entièrement sa faute s'ils avaient été découverts.

\- Il y a un endroit interdit aux clients et aux ouvriers. C'est très privé et sécurisé.

\- Mais vous n'étiez pas là pour l'inauguration de la boite de nuit ? s'étonna Moira.

\- J'étais retenue au travail, répondit Felicity. – Elle éclata presque de rire en se disant que, en fait, elle avait réellement été retenue par l'ex petite-amie psychopathe d'Oliver. – J'ai entendu dire que ça avait été un succès.

\- McKenna y était avec Oliver, ajouta Moira d'un ton doux, presque compatissant. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous.

Felicity soupira. Moira avait raison à ce propos. Que le lieutenant chargé de trouver le justicier sorte en fait avec ce même justicier était une situation dont Felicity se serait bien passée.

\- Non, ce n'était pas facile. Nous devions toujours faire extrêmement attention.

\- Donc vous avez continué à vous cacher, même lorsqu'Oliver sortait avec McKenna ?

\- Eh bien, oui, même si nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de nous cacher, répondit Felicity. Oliver s'arrangeait pour éloigner le lieutenant Hall de la boite, sauf cette fois-là. Nous étions déjà là avant qu'elle n'arrive, alors nous n'avons pas vraiment eu à nous cacher.

Moira afficha un air à la fois surpris et déçu, ce qui mit immédiatement Felicity sur la défensive.

\- Comprenez bien que nous n'avions pas l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit et encore moins McKenna, expliqua Felicity.

Elle repensa à la fracture du col du fémur du lieutenant. Cela aurait surement pu être évité si Oliver lui avait parlé d'Helena un peu plus tôt.

\- Oliver ne voulait pas lui mentir et à vous non plus, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Et vous avez la conscience tranquille ? l'interrogea Moira.

\- Au début, je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire, répondit Felicity. Mais vous connaissez votre fils, il peut se montrer très persuasif. Je lui tenais tête mais je finissais toujours par céder. Je suppose que j'ai commencé à aimer ça. Pas le fait que nous soyons obligés de mentir, bien sûr, mais c'est un mal nécessaire, je suppose. Ce que nous faisons, ça me procure une satisfaction rare et que je ne peux pas trouver ailleurs. Ça me donne un but, dit-elle en regardant Moira droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que nous faisons. Ce n'est peut-être pas bien, mais ce n'est pas mal non plus. Je compte bien continuer aussi longtemps que possible, sans me soucier de ce que les autres peuvent penser.

Moira affichait une expression indéchiffrable. Pendant ce temps, le cœur de Felicity battait à cent à l'heure.

_Oh mon dieu, est-ce que je viens d'avouer être la complice du justicier ?_ Felicity se rendait compte à présent que son petit discours enflammé venait de provoquer Moira Queen, une femme puissante et qui, d'après Felicity, trempait dans pas mal d'activités illicites. Elle exerçait un pouvoir important sur Felicity. Elle pouvait très bien la virer, ou la faire arrêter. Ou pire, la faire tuer, ou même la tuer elle-même. Felicity avait la gorge sèche, très sèche. Moira demeurait silencieuse.

\- Madame, reprit Felicity.

Moira l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Moira. Je crois que nous pouvons nous passer de formalités.

\- Moira, commença Felicity. – Il était étrange d'appeler sa tueuse potentielle par son prénom. – Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas cette petite conversation, mais pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué dans votre bureau ? Est-ce que vous allez me renvoyer ? – Elle déglutit difficilement. – Ou pire ?

Moira laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Felicity, très chère, je ne vais pas vous renvoyer, voyons.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Felicity paraisse soulagée mais la jeune femme sembla simplement blêmir un peu plus.

\- Alors vous allez …

Felicity ne pouvait même pas finir sa phrase, la gorge nouée par la peur. Moira s'empressa de la rassurer.

\- Je voulais simplement vous parler, expliqua-t-elle avec douceur. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne vais pas m'opposer à ce que vous faites avec Oliver, ça ne regarde que lui. Mais ça devient mon affaire lorsque ce qu'il fait implique également une employée de Queen Consolidated. Je tenais simplement à m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas comme toutes ces filles qui couchent pour avoir une promotion. Je sais à quel point vous êtes importante pour cette société, Felicity. Vous n'auriez pas besoin de coucher avec Oliver pour être promue.

\- Attendez, quoi ? demanda Felicity, totalement perdue. Je ne couche pas avec Oliver pour avoir une promotion ! Je veux dire, je ne…

\- Et maintenant j'en suis certaine, Felicity, l'interrompit Moira. Après avoir discuté avec vous, je me rends bien compte que vous n'êtes pas ce genre de femme. Vous êtes très gentille et honnête. Je suis un peu déçue qu'Oliver ne rende pas votre relation publique, mais je suppose que vous avez vos raisons. Soyez assurée que votre place dans cette société ne sera pas mise en danger, peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver entre Oliver et vous. Mais ne le laissez pas trop vous distraire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

\- Relation ? répéta Felicity en déglutissant avec difficulté.

\- Vous entretenez bien une relation avec mon fils, non ? dit Moira en fronçant les sourcils. À moins que vous ayez une autre raison de passer autant de temps avec lui…

**~~O~~ ~~O~~ ~~O~~**

\- J'ai parlé avec Felicity Smoak aujourd'hui, commença Moira en posant son regard sur son fils assis à l'autre bout de la table.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas vu Oliver pendant cinq ans mais elle pouvait encore deviner lorsqu'un sujet le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se tendit presque imperceptiblement et ses mains se resserrèrent légèrement autour de son couteau et de sa fourchette.

\- C'est l'employée du service technique, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait dégagé.

\- Oh, Oliver, je t'en prie, dit sa mère. Je sais que c'est plus qu'une simple employée pour toi !

\- D'accord, c'est une employée très spéciale, se moqua-t-il.

\- Oliver, le prévint sa mère. Parle-moi un peu d'elle.

Il poussa un soupir et posa ses couverts sur la table.

\- Je ne mentais pas, elle est très spéciale. Elle a même dit être ma « chargée de recherches internet », expliqua-t-il en riant.

\- « Chargée de recherches » ? Alors c'est comme ça qu'on dit de nos jours, nota Moira. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

\- Ça a commencé quelques semaines après mon retour, commença-t-il d'un air songeur. J'avais besoin d'aide avec un ordinateur portable. Tu sais, la technologie a beaucoup changé en cinq ans et tout le monde m'a conseillé de m'adresser à elle. Elle a été très serviable. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment-là que ça a commencé. Dès que j'avais besoin de quelque chose, c'était elle que j'allais voir. Elle ne m'a jamais déçu. Elle est réellement remarquable. Elle est vraiment douée dans son domaine. Et j'en viens à dépendre d'elle parce qu'elle détient des talents dont je ne pourrais plus me passer. Elle est tellement douée. – Il sourit alors qu'un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. – Une fois, nous étions dans ma boite de nuit et…

\- Crois-moi, Oliver, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que vous faites dans cette boite de nuit, l'interrompit Moira. – Oliver fronça les sourcils, confus, mais ne dit rien. – Elle est vraiment spéciale, alors ?

\- Oui, elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Moira avait étudié l'expression de son visage depuis qu'Oliver avait commencé à parler de Felicity. Elle pouvait apercevoir de l'amusement, de l'admiration, de la tendresse et une lueur dans les yeux de son fils que Moira n'avait pas vu depuis son retour de l'ile.

\- Est-ce que ça va durer ? demanda-t-elle.

Oliver repensa au moment où Felicity avait accepté de travailler avec lui. Elle lui avait dit que son but était de retrouver Walter.

\- Ça dépend d'elle, répondit-il. – Puis il fixa son regard dans celui de sa mère et ajouta : Mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle restera.

C'était la chose la plus honnête qu'il ait jamais dite.

**~~O~~ ~~O~~ ~~O~~**

Felicity faisait les cent pas devant ses ordinateurs au sous-sol. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

\- Felicity, lança Oliver en se dirigeant droit vers elle. Ton message disait que c'était une urgence.

\- Où est M. Diggle ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la recherche du garde-du-corps.

\- Il gare la voiture.

\- Bien, je préfèrerais qu'il n'entende pas ce qui va suivre, dit-elle avec une nervosité évidente.

\- Felicity, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Oliver commençait réellement à s'inquiéter à présent.

\- Ta mère m'a convoqué dans son bureau aujourd'hui, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Oui, je sais, dit-il. Elle m'en a parlé au diner.

\- Vous avez parlé de ça en mangeant ? Quel genre de famille… – Elle secoua la tête. – Ça ne me regarde pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Elle a posé des questions à ton sujet. Elle voulait savoir depuis combien de temps tu m'aidais, répondit Oliver sans comprendre l'air paniqué de Felicity.

\- Elle pense qu'on couche ensemble ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? demanda Oliver, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

Felicity se remit à faire les cent pas. Les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche à une vitesse fulgurante tandis qu'elle faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras.

\- Il faut dire que j'étais déjà très nerveuse en entrant dans son bureau. Ta mère m'a convoqué, moi, ce que j'ai trouvé assez étrange parce qu'elle ne fait jamais appel au service technique. Puis elle a commencé à me dire qu'elle savait ce que je faisais avec toi. Je croyais qu'elle était au courant que tu étais le justicier. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait des rumeurs à propos de mon implication, parce que tu venais souvent me voir au bureau et qu'on avait vu ma voiture garée avant l'ouverture de la boite de nuit. Il faut bien dire que ça peut paraitre étrange puisque je ne travaille pas sur le chantier. Alors j'ai cru qu'elle était au courant pour le sous-sol. Ensuite elle a posé des questions sur McKenna et moi j'ai commencé à défendre ce que nous faisons et je lui ai dit que je comptais bien continuer peu importe ce que les autres pensaient. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait me virer, ou me faire arrêter, ou tuer. Mais elle m'a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'on couche ensemble. Elle voulait simplement s'assurer que je ne cherchais pas à avoir une promotion. J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'on ne couchait pas ensemble mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver une excuse valable pour expliquer tout le temps que nous passons ensemble sans lui dire que tu es le justicier. Donc maintenant, elle est persuadée que nous nous servons de cette boite de nuit pour des escapades sexuelles !

Alors que Felicity s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle, Oliver l'attrapa par le bras afin de l'empêcher de s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Felicity, ce n'est pas grave, commença Oliver. C'est un simple malentendu…

Il s'arrêta soudain alors qu'un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Il essaya de cacher son sourire avec une main mais son expression n'échappa pas à Felicity.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Oliver se racla la gorge.

\- Je viens de me souvenir de ce que j'ai dit à ma mère au diner. Je croyais vraiment qu'elle parlait de tes compétences en informatique. Je te jure que je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle pensait qu'on couchait ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais vraiment douée dans ton domaine et que tu détenais des talents dont je ne pouvais plus me passer, dit-il avec amusement.

Il fallut un instant à Felicity pour comprendre le sous-entendu.

\- Oh ! Beurk ! s'exclama-t-elle ne le frappant sur le torse.

Oliver attrapa son poignet et le maintint contre lui avec un éclat de rire.

\- Attends, dit-il en se souvenant d'un détail du monologue de Felicity. Est-ce que tu as dit que ma mère n'avait pas d'objection à ce qu'on couche ensemble ?

Felicity venait de se rendre compte de la proximité d'Oliver et du fait que sa main était collée contre son torse. L'atmosphère décontractée était tout à coup devenue plus lourde.

\- Elle a dit que, euh, elle ne me virerait pas, répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Le regard d'Oliver fut attiré par le mouvement et resta un instant posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Intéressant, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers leur firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre alors que Diggle entrait dans la pièce.

\- Alors, c'est quoi l'urgence ? demanda-t-il.

Oliver se tourna vers lui.

\- Apparemment, je couche avec Felicity, l'informa-t-il d'un ton calme.

\- Il était temps, répondit Diggle en riant.

Felicity laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et leur lança un regard médusé.


	2. Au tour de Thea maintenant

**Salut tout le monde ! Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour avoir laissé des commentaires ou avoir ajouté cette histoire à vos favoris, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de réponses, ça fait super plaisir. Voilà le chapitre 2 de cette fanfic qui cette fois met en scène Thea.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Résumé** : Quelques heures après l'aventure de l'unité Arrow dans les couloirs de Merlyn Global (épisode 21, saison 1), notre experte en informatique préférée rencontre quelques problèmes d'ordre vestimentaire.

**CHAPITRE 2 : AU TOUR DE THEA, MAINTENANT**

Felicity Smoak laissa échapper un grognement. Elle se massa la nuque et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle fixait son écran d'ordinateur des yeux depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà et les mots défilants sous ses yeux fatigués n'avaient plus aucun sens. La jeune femme porta une main à son visage pour remonter ses lunettes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle portait encore des lentilles de contact.

Felicity soupira. Elle avait rendu son uniforme de Big Belly Burger mais avait oublié d'enlever ses lentilles après leur petite aventure dans les couloirs de Merlyn Global. Au vu de sa tenue actuelle, elle regretta d'avoir rendu l'uniforme si promptement.

Elle avait été si occupée à piraterle serveurde Merlyn Global au cours de la dernière semaine que son linge sale s'était empilé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus, dans son armoire, qu'une vieille robe couleur moutarde trop serrée au niveau des hanches. Elle avait également enfilé une paire de ballerines encore plus vieilles. La jeune femme n'avait plus porté ces chaussures depuis des années et avait même fini par tout bonnement les oublier. Vieilles ou pas, il s'agissait des seules chaussures dans son armoire assorties à sa robe. Felicity n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ses tenues jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à travailler aux côtés de Diggle et Oliver, qui donnaient constamment l'impression d'être prêts pour un défilé. Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de mettre à jour de sa garde-robe.

En parlant de ses top-modèles préférés, son regard se posa sur la tasse de café posée à côté du clavier. En arrivant quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait trouvé une tasse de café fumant près de ses ordinateurs. Cela l'avait tout d'abord agacé. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à gérer l'installation informatique au sous-sol, Felicity devait constamment leur rappeler de tenir tout liquide éloigné des ordinateurs. Et voilà qu'elle trouvait une grosse tasse de café fumant et dangereux juste à côté de son ordinateur. Elle avait été sur le point d'appeler Oliver afin de lui passer un savon lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le mot à son attention.

_Chère Poupée_(cela lui tira un sourire, c'était ainsi que Diggle l'avait appelée lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée des agents de sécurité de Merlyn Global).

_Puisque tu es surement arrivée plus tôt pour commencer à travailler sur les données de Merlyn Global, nous t'avons laissé cette énorme tasse de café afin de te faire tenir le coup. Bises, Diggle et Oliver._

_P.S : Le café du club est imbuvable, nous t'avons donc acheté celui-là dans un véritable café. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus fort, n'hésite pas à te servir au bar. C'est moi qui offre._

Deux écritures bien distinctes apparaissaient sur la feuille. Diggle avait écrit le corps du texte et Oliver le postscriptum. Comme c'était mignon ! Ses top-modèles adorés offraient des cadeaux et écrivaient des cartes ensemble tel un vrai couple. Ils devaient sans doute également se disputer à propos des factures, se dit-elle en faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts. Quel serait leur nom de couple ? Digoliver ? Oligle ?

Son stylo lui échappa des mains lorsqu'elle éclata de rire. Felicity se pencha pour le ramasser et entendit soudain sa robe se déchirer. Elle sentit l'air s'engouffrer par le côté droit de sa robe, au niveau du ventre.

\- Oh, non, s'exclama-t-elle en portant les mains à sa robe.

La déchirure se situait sur le côté droit. Chaque mouvement ou inspiration provoquait son élargissement. Felicity retint sa respiration afin de ralentir le processus mais la déchirure s'agrandit un peu plus aussitôt qu'elle expira.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil désespéré autour d'elle. Armes. Équipement sportif. Équipement scientifique. Ordinateurs superpuissants. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais de machine à coudre lorsqu'on en avait besoin ? Elle aperçut un sac de sport noir dans un coin de la pièce.

Bien sûr, se dit-elle. Diggle laissait parfois une tenue de rechange dans leur repère secret. Elle agrippa sa robe d'une main tandis qu'elle composait le numéro de Diggle de l'autre. Il répondit au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

\- Salut, Felicity…

\- Salut, John, commença-t-elle précipitamment. Écoute, j'ai eu un petit problème vestimentaire au club et j'ai trouvé ton sac de sport. Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter une chemise ?

\- Une chemise ? Bien sûr vas-y, mais Oliver…

Felicity n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase car sa robe se déchira de nouveau. Le simple fait de porter le téléphone à son oreille avait provoqué une nouvelle déchirure.

\- Désolée, je dois y aller, s'exclama-t-elle avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

La jeune femme se précipita vers le sac de sport et en sortit une chemise. Elle trébucha dans les escaliers mais parvint à se rattraper à la rampe, ce qui l'empêcha de tomber la tête la première. Elle baissa les yeux et comprit la raison de sa chute.

\- Évidement ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel – ce qui élargit un peu plus la déchirure de sa robe et en créa une nouvelle du côté gauche.

La semelle de sa ballerine gauche s'était détachée. La déesse de la mode devait réellement détester sa tenue.

\- Je sais que le jaune moutarde n'est vraiment pas ma couleur mais je n'avais pas le choix ! voulait-elle crier à la police de la mode invisible.

Felicity claudiqua jusqu'à la salle de bains à cause de sa chaussure cassée. Elle ôta rapidement ce qu'il restait de sa robe et enfila la chemise de Diggle. Elle avait d'abord prévu d'enfiler la chemise par-dessus sa robe et de rentrer chez elle pour se changer, mais la robe était tombée en lambeaux avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre son plan à exécution.

La jeune femme contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait la chemise de Diggle. La chemise était douce contre sa peau, elle avait de toute évidence dû couter très cher. Elle portait même un monogramme sur la poche et sur les manchettes. C'était surement l'une des chemises qu'il portait lorsqu'il accompagnait Oliver lors d'évènements mondains. Ce n'était pas le genre de chemise qu'on rangerait dans un simple sac de sport. Diggle devait probablement percevoir un salaire généreux pour se permettre de s'offrir une telle chemise.

_Peut-être que je devrais demander à Oliver d'augmenter mon salaire à Queen Consolidated_, se dit Felicity. _Ou de me verser une prime d'habillage, au moins._ Elle accorda un regard atterré à sa robe en lambeaux.

Elle retira ses chaussures cassées en soupirant. Sa journée allait vraiment de mal en pis. Tout d'abord, les données récupérées sur le serveur de Merlyn Global mettaient ses compétences techniques à rude épreuve. Et maintenant, ses vêtements tombaient en lambeaux alors qu'elle les avait sur le dos. Elle avait besoin d'une bière bien fraîche.

Ce fut alors que le postscriptum d'Oliver lui revint en mémoire. Il lui avait donné la permission d'aller se servir directement dans le bar et elle comptait bien le prendre au mot. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus. La boite de nuit était fermée pendant la journée et serait donc déserte. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle croise qui que ce soit dans cet état. De toute façon, elle comptait seulement prendre une bière et retourner au sous-sol le plus vite possible. Elle en avait pour cinq minutes, maximum. Elle se dirigea résolument vers la porte donnant accès au club.

Une fois derrière le comptoir, la jeune femme se retrouva face à un dilemme. Le Verdant avait la réputation d'offrir un très large choix de boisson. Felicity se retrouva donc face à une kyrielle de bouteilles dont elle ne reconnaissait même pas le nom. Certaines des étiquettes étaient même écrites dans des langues étrangères. Elle trouva finalement deux bouteilles desquelles elle comprenait l'étiquette.

\- Alors, une bière bien forte ou une plus sucrée ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Après la journée qu'elle avait eue, Felicity avait très envie d'une bière forte mais vu l'état de sa robe, elle avait plutôt besoin d'une bière sucrée sans calorie. La jeune femme était sur le point de prendre une décision lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière :

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Felicity se cacha derrière le comptoir lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. C'était la sœur d'Oliver, Thea.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? répéta Thea. J'ai aperçu de la lumière.

Felicity hésita quelques secondes avant de se redresser. En raison de sa petite taille, la moitié de son corps était dissimulée derrière le comptoir. Thea ne pouvait donc pas voir qu'elle ne portait ni pantalon ni chaussure.

\- Bonjour, la salua Felicity.

\- Oh, salut, répondit Thea, visiblement surprise par son apparition soudaine avant de la reconnaitre. Tu es l'amie d'Oliver, c'est bien ça ? Tu as rendu visite à Walter à l'hôpital. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu sans tes lunettes.

\- Eh bien, tu n'es pas vraiment Lois Lane, plaisanta Felicity avant de se racler la gorge. Je m'appelle Felicity.

\- Et moi c'est Thea, mais tu le sais surement déjà. Alors, tu travailles ici ? Tu es barmaid ?

\- En fait, non, répondit Felicity. Je travaille à Queen Consolidated, au service technique. – La jeune femme se rendit compte que cela n'expliquait pas vraiment sa présence dans la boite alors elle poursuivit. – J'aide Oliver à… régler ses soucis informatiques.

La jeune femme grogna intérieurement. Elle ne savait décidément pas mentir. Cependant, son excuse habituelle qui était d'"installer le routeur internet"commençait à être usée jusqu'à la corde et Felicity n'avait pas de bonne excuse à sa présence au club, en particuliers pendant les heures de fermeture.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Thea. – La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de gober son explication mais elle ne posa pas plus de question. – En fait, je suis venue voir Oliver. Il n'était pas à la maison et il m'a dit qu'il serait ici. Alors, où se trouve donc mon "grand frère intolérant" ?

Felicity ne l'avait pas aperçu au sous-sol, ce qui voulait dire qu'Oliver se trouvait surement sur un toit en ce moment même afin de rayer un nouveau nom de la liste de son père.

\- Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment, mais je suis sûre qu'il aura bientôt fini.

Thea la dévisagea un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Je suppose que je vais attendre qu'il soit disponible, alors, marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un tabouret au comptoir. Est-ce que c'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un geste de la main.

Felicity baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle tenait en fait une bouteille de bière dans chaque main. Elle les posa sur le comptoir d'un geste brusque.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans réfléchir. – Thea lui adressa un regard surpris. – Je veux dire non, se corrigea Felicity. Tu n'as pas l'âge de boire. Celle-là, c'est pour un ami.

Felicity réprima le besoin de se frapper la tête contre le comptoir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à trouver de meilleures excuses ? Thea devait surement penser que Felicity était une alcoolique qui n'hésitait pas à se servir dans les réserves de bière de son patron, par-dessus le marché.

Thea lui adressa un sourire et haussa les épaules.

\- Alors, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes « amis » mon frère et toi ?

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a sept mois, expliqua Felicity. Ce devait être quelques semaines après son sauvetage miraculeux. La première fois, je l'ai aidé avec un souci informatique. Puis il est revenu me voir pour d'autres problèmes.

\- Des problèmes informatiques? s'enquit Thea.

\- Pas à chaque fois, non, répondit Felicity d'un air songeur. Une fois, il m'a demandé d'analyser une boisson énergisante.

Il s'agissait en fait d'une dose de Vertigo, mais à cause des antécédents de Thea avec cette drogue, Felicity préféra ne pas trop s'étendre.

\- Il commençait à être à court de prétextes, on dirait, la taquina Thea.

Felicity se souvenait très bien de cette rencontre. Elle n'avait pas encore su à l'époque qu'Oliver était le justicier et qu'il lui racontait toute sorte de bobardspour obtenir son aide.

\- Je crois que c'était son prétexte le plus bidon, confirma Felicity.

\- Mais on dirait que vous avez dépassé le stade des prétextes, souligna Thea. Alors, Oliver et toi, vous faite de "l'informatique" ici, dans la boite de nuit ? interrogea Thea. – Elle embrassa la pièce du regard, comme pour faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucun ordinateur en vue.

\- On garde les ordinateurs dans une autre pièce, lui expliqua Felicity. C'est au sous-sol.

\- Au sous-sol ? Pas mal, déclara Thea avec un éclat de rire.

Felicity était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là lorsqu'Oliver passa la porte du sous-sol. Vu son état, torse-nu et en sueur, il revenait d'un face-à-face avec un criminel. Et, de toute évidence, il avait dû faire un tour par la salle de bains car il avait trouvé sa robe déchirée.

\- Felicity, j'ai trouvé ta robe par terre et… – Il laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle portait. Ou plus précisément, de ce qu'elle ne portait pas. – Felicity, pourquoi tu n'as pas de pantalon ?

\- De pantalon ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas de chemise ? rétorqua Felicity, gênée. Je comprends que tu te balades torse-nu au sous-sol mais tu pourrais quand même mettre une chemise avant de monter à l'étage, non ?

\- Tu portes sa chemise, lui fit remarquer Thea. – Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre comme si elle regardait un match de tennis.

\- Non, répliqua Felicity. C'est la chemise de… – Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et prêta un œil plus attentif au monogramme sur la chemise. – OQ. Oliver Queen, murmura-t-elle avant de se taire, hébétée.

\- Thea ? s'étonna Oliver. – Son ton suggérait qu'il venait à peine de remarquer la présence de sa sœur assise au comptoir.

\- Bonjour frérot, le salua-t-elle avec un signe de la main. Alors, tu ne les laisses même plus porter de chaussure maintenant ? le taquina-t-elle.

Oliver n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car Felicity sortit soudain de son silence.

\- Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas de chaussure ? interrogea-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas voir mes jambes.

\- Oh, il y a un miroir derrière toi, expliqua Thea d'un ton désinvolte. En fait, je t'ai aperçu derrière le comptoir en arrivant.

Felicity se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Eh bien, tu parles d'une situation embarassante. Son regard navigua entre le frère et la sœur et elle aperçut sur leur visage le même air à la fois amusé et compatissant.

\- Evidement, déclara-t-elle avec irritation. – Elle prit la bouteille de bière forte sur le comptoir. – Je vous laisse discuter en famille.

Elle se dirigea vers Oliver.

\- Ça, c'est pour moi, dit-elle en lui prenant la robe des mains. Et la bière de fille, c'est pour toi.

Ils la regardèrent quitter la pièce d'un pas lourd. Elle claqua la porte du sous-sol derrière elle.

\- C'était, euh, Felicity, expliqua Oliver avec un petit sourire.

\- Je sais, répondit Thea en lui adressant un sourire moqueur. Elle a dit que vous faisiez de "l'informatique" au sous-sol.

Oliver ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi sa sœur avait mimé les guillemets mais décida de laisser couler. Est-ce que Felicity avait décrit ses talents de piratage simplement comme de "l'informatique" ?

\- Oui, à vrai dire. – Oliver se racla la gorge. – Elle est beaucoup plus douée que moi pour ça.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Thea en fronçant les sourcils. Eh ben dis donc, tu as du courage de l'admettre, surtout si tu parles d'une femme.

\- Eh, je suis resté sur une île pendant cinq ans, se défendit-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de pratiquer, tout mon savoir est obsolète. Alors que Felicity. – Il eut un sourire attendri. – Felicity est vraiment la meilleure. Au début, elle m'a appris un tas de nouvelles choses et s'est assurée que tout notre matériel était à jour. Elle a même un…

\- Houlà, stop ! Pitié, s'exclama Thea en levant les mains. Je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus sur votre genre d'"informatique". Et je ne tiens vraiment pas à savoir comment elle a pu t'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je ne pensais pas que tu en avais besoin, c'est tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Tu sais quoi ? Elle est intelligente, super mignonne, drôle et elle sait te tenir tête. Tu devrais la garder.

Oliver savait à quel point Felicity était devenue importante au sein de leur groupe.

\- Crois-moi, je fais de mon mieux pour la garder à mes côtés, déclara-t-il.

\- Alors tu devrais lui acheter une nouvelle robe, proposa-t-elle.

**~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~**

Quelques heures plus tard…

\- J'ai une course à faire, les informa Oliver en prenant sa veste.

Diggle leva les yeux de l'écran d'ordinateur.

\- D'accord, on t'appelle dès qu'on a du nouveau.

Felicity garda le regard fixé sur l'écran de son ordinateur et essaya de son mieux de ne pas lever les yeux vers Oliver. Ou du moins, vers sa chemise. Elle se trompait peut-être mais il semblait qu'Oliver portait la chemise qu'elle lui avait rendue un peu plus tôt. Il possédait très certainement une douzaine de chemises comme celle-ci. Ce n'était surement pas la chemise que Felicity avait portée.

\- Au fait, Felicity. – La jeune femme sursauta en s'apercevant qu'il se tenait juste à côté d'elle. – Ma sœur a insisté pour que je te donne ceci, l'informa-t-il en lui tendant une carte en plastique.

Felicity posa les yeux sur la carte de crédit avec le logo de Queen Consolidated.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une prime d'habillage, expliqua-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Felicity attendit qu'Oliver soit sorti de la pièce avant de pousser un soupir et d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Diggle lui coula un regard inquisiteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je préférerais ne pas en parler, lui répondit Felicity d'une voix étouffée.

Diggle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit.

Felicity écarta légèrement les doigts pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire : il pensait qu'en restant silencieux assez longtemps, elle craquerait et passerait aux aveux dans le seul but de meubler le silence écrasant. Eh bien, il peut toujours attendre, se dit-elle. Il pouvait bien attendre des heures durant, elle ne dirait pas un mot.

Diggle n'eut qu'à attendre deux secondes.

\- Thea est passée au club ce matin, se mit à débiter Felicity. Ma robe s'était déchirée, alors j'ai pris une chemise dans ce que je pensais être ton sac de sport. Je t'ai appelé pour te demander la permission de me servir, tu t'en souviens ? Je me disais que je pouvais passer la chemise par-dessus ma robe en attendant de rentrer chez moi pour me changer, donc je suis allée dans la salle de bains, mais là j'ai trébuché et ma chaussure s'est cassée. Et ensuite ma robe est carrément tombée en lambeaux. J'étais tellement énervée que j'ai décidé de prendre Oliver au mot et je suis montée à l'étage pour prendre une bière. Je pensais vraiment que la boite serait vide à cette heure-ci donc j'y suis allée sans porter de chaussure, ni de pantalon.

« J'étais en train d'hésiter entre deux types de bière lorsque Thea est arrivée, elle était à la recherche d'Oliver. Moi je me tenais derrière le comptoir, donc je me suis dit qu'elle ne verrait pas que je ne portais pas de pantalon. Mais il se trouve qu'il y avait un miroir juste derrière moi. Et ensuite Oliver a débarqué, torse-nu en plus. Il avait ma robe déchirée dans les mains. C'est là que Thea a dit que c'était en fait la chemise d'Oliver et pas la tienne. Et ensuite… – elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva les bras au ciel. – Peu importe. L'important c'est que Thea m'a vu avec la chemise de son frère sur le dos et avec une bouteille de bière dans chaque main. Elle doit croire que je suis une espèce de voleuse alcoolique qui dépouille son patron de ses propres vêtements. Ou alors elle pense que je n'ai rien à me mettre et elle a demandé à Oliver de me donner une « prime d'habillage » pour que je n'aie plus besoin de lui voler ses vêtements.

A la fin de sa tirade, Felicity replongea la tête dans ses mains.

\- Attends une minute, commença Diggle. Thea t'a surprise derrière le comptoir avec deux bouteilles de bière alors que tu portais la chemise de son frère. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Oliver est entré dans la pièce torse-nu avec ta robe déchirée dans les mains ? – Felicity hocha la tête sans croiser son regard. Diggle laissa échapper un éclat de rire. – Crois-moi, Felicity, Thea ne pense pas que tu es une voleuse.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Felicity en relevant les yeux.

\- Non, répondit Diggle en lui adressant un sourire. Elle pense que tu couches avec Oliver. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui a demandé de t'acheter une nouvelle robe, elle pense que c'est lui qui a déchiré l'ancienne.

\- Mais c'est encore pire ! s'exclama Felicity avec une grimace.

\- Pour toi c'est pire de coucher avec Oliver que de passer pour une kleptomane alcoolique ? s'étonna Diggle.

\- Oui ! Je veux dire non, enfin… – Felicity leva les bras. – Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je couche avec Oliver ? Je peux te dire que ce n'est pas près d'arriver !

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, déclara Diggle avec un petit rire. Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis sept mois, tu verras, ça finira bien par arriver.

Felicity lui jeta un regard noir.

\- J'ai très envie de t'envoyer mon clavier à la figure, le prévint-elle. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

Diggle leva les mains en signe de défaite.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je m'en vais. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis de ton côté, Poupée. – Il tourna les talons. – Vive Olicity ! s'exclama-t-il en levant le poing.

Felicity le regarda s'éloigner avec un air renfrogné… mais elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner au coin de sa bouche.


	3. La famille Lance

**Salut ! Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire et c'est cette fois au tour des membres de la famille Lance de se poser des questions. Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires, ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez lire cette fanfic autant que j'aime la traduire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 3 : LA FAMILLE LANCE**

**Après les évènements du dernier épisode de la saison 1, les habitants de Starling City essayent de retrouver une vie normale.**

Laurel Lance baissa les yeux vers son téléphone. Son père essayait de nouveau de l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle poussa un soupir et refusa l'appel. Il avait apparemment décidé de l'appeler toute les heures. Laurel avait beau essayer de le rassurer, le lieutenant Lance ne la croyait pas lorsqu'elle lui assurait se porter bien. Elle comprenait bien que son père puisse s'inquiéter pour elle mais ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

Laurel allait parfaitement bien. Elle n'était pas déprimée, contrairement à ce que pensait son père. Elle n'allait pas travailler parce que les locaux avaient été détruits lors du séisme. Tout comme une grande partie de la ville. Laurel n'avait aucune raison de sortir de chez elle et nul par où aller non plus. C'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis plusieurs jours. Et il y avait également une pénurie de nourriture en ville à cause du séisme, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Et elle ne dormait pas parce que… parce que…

Laurel ferma les yeux un moment. Elle dut bien admettre que la seule explication à son manque de sommeil était bien la dépression. Elle pouvait mettre son refus de quitter son appartement et son manque d'appétit sur le compte du séisme, mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer ses nuits sans sommeil.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, Laurel pouvait voir le visage de Tommy. Tommy qui lui souriait. Tommy qui lui adressait un sourire moqueur. Tommy qui riait. Tommy qui s'excusait avec un regard contrit. Tommy qui dormait à côté d'elle. Tommy qui n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux…

La jeune femme étouffa un sanglot et serra un peu plus fort le coussin qu'elle tenait. Elle était assise sur le canapé du salon parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de rester dans sa chambre. A vrai dire, elle ne supportait pas de se trouver dans n'importe quelle pièce de son appartement. Tout ce qui s'y trouvait lui rappelait Tommy. Même le coussin qu'elle tenait évoquait un souvenir particulier. Elle passa le doigt le long d'une tâche de vin rouge, celui qu'ils avaient bu pour l'anniversaire de Tommy.

_Oliver avait célébré l'anniversaire de Tommy avec eux. Après que le père de Tommy ait jeté un froid, Laurel et Oliver avaient tenté de remonter le moral de leur ami. Ils venaient de s'installer dans le salon lorsqu'Oliver s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes._

_Laurel et Tommy étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé et Tommy lui donna un coup de coude avant de pointer du doigt le téléphone resté sur la table._

_\- Oliver a oublié son téléphone, fit-il remarquer avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard._

_\- Et alors ? demanda Laurel. – Elle avait la vague impression que Tommy préparait une blague douteuse._

_\- Et si on regardait ses raccourcis de contacts ? proposa-t-il d'un air entendu._

_\- Hors de question ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête avec force. Je ne vais pas m'immiscer dans la vie privée d'Oliver._

_\- Allez, dit-il en souriant. Tu n'es pas curieuse ? C'est peut-être mon numéro, ou le tien._

_Il prit le téléphone de la table. Laurel tenta de le lui arracher des mains mais il le plaça hors de portée._

_\- Ou bien celui de sa mère, fit-elle remarquer en essayant de nouveau de prendre l'appareil. J'adore Moira, mais elle me fait tout de même un peu peur. Je ne tiens pas à l'appeler par accident._

_\- Oups, s'exclama Tommy en riant. Trop tard._

_Il avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton._

_Bien qu'elle n'ait pas voulu s'immiscer dans la vie privée d'Oliver, Laurel pencha tout de même la tête vers le téléphone. Une photo et un nom apparurent à l'écran._

_\- Felicity ? s'étonnèrent-ils d'une même voix._

_Laurel se raidit en entendant une porte s'ouvrir._

_\- Raccroche ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il arrive !_

_Tommy replaça le téléphone où Oliver l'avait laissé. Il se précipita vers le canapé et passa un bras autour des épaules de Laurel juste à temps pour voir Oliver entrer de nouveau dans la pièce._

_Oliver leur adressa un regard dubitatif. Tommy paraissait bien trop content de lui et Laurel avait l'air gênée._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il. – Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu donner de réponse, Oliver ajouta : Attendez, est-ce que c'est quelque chose que je préférerais ne pas savoir ?_

_\- Je crois bien que oui, répondit Tommy en souriant._

_Laurel ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus._

_\- D'accord, dans ce cas tu…_

_Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Lorsque Laurel aperçut l'écran du téléphone, elle se mit à se tortiller nerveusement à côté de Tommy._

_\- Excusez-moi, leur dit Oliver en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

_Dès qu'il fut sorti, Laurel assena une tape sur l'épaule de Tommy._

_\- C'est elle ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est pas vrai, elle va lui demander pourquoi il vient de l'appeler et il va se rendre compte qu'on s'est servi de son téléphone._

_\- Chut, tout va bien, lui assura Tommy en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Tu sais, tu ferais une très mauvaise criminelle, je suis sûr que tu passerais aux aveux avant même d'être interrogée._

_\- Oh, tais-toi, dit-elle en lui pinçant le ventre. – Puis elle sourit et l'embrassa._

_Oliver réapparut dans la pièce, une légère rougeur sur les joues._

_\- Tommy, commença-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que c'est ton anniversaire mais je dois me rendre au club immédiatement._

_\- Il y a une urgence au club ? s'étonna Tommy. Personne ne m'a appelé._

_\- Euh, ce n'est pas vraiment en rapport avec le club, en fait… les informa Oliver, clairement mal à l'aise._

_\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec une jolie blonde qui t'attend au sous-sol ? demanda Tommy d'un air entendu. – Laurel lui assena un coup de pied dans la cheville et Tommy laissa échapper un grognement de douleur._

_Oliver se mit à sourire._

_\- En fait oui, leur dit-il avec honnêteté._

_\- Alors fonce, mon ami, lui ordonna Tommy avec un geste de la main. Ne la fais pas attendre._

_Alors que la porte se refermait derrière Oliver, Laurel lança un regard à Tommy et secoua la tête._

_\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il avec un éclat de rire._

_\- Tu es incorrigible, déclara-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le canapé. – Tommy se plaça à côté d'elle. – Tu savais très bien qu'elle était enregistrée dans ses contacts rapides, l'accusa-t-elle._

_\- Je te jure que non, promit Tommy en traçant une croix sur sa poitrine._

_\- Mais bien sûr. Alors, c'est qui cette Felicity ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas vraiment qui c'est en vérité, expliqua Tommy._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_\- Eh bien, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, en fait, commença-t-il. Je l'ai aperçue au club un certain nombre de fois. La première fois que je l'ai vue, Oliver était en train de la raccompagner à sa voiture. Ce qui m'a étonné c'est qu'ils sont sortis par la porte de derrière, celle qui donne accès au sous-sol. Il avait une couverture autour des épaules et il boitait. Ils se sont dit au revoir et j'ai entendu Oliver s'excuser d'avoir sali sa banquette arrière. Elle a répondu qu'elle devrait nettoyer les taches sur ses vêtements et sur la banquette elle-même parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire._

_\- Donc ils étaient… sur la banquette arrière… et il y avait… – Laurel eut une grimace._

_\- Des taches ? compléta Tommy avant de hausser les épaules. J'ai demandé à Oliver de me parler un peu d'elle et il a dit qu'elle travaillait au service technique de Queen Consolidated. Il m'a dit qu'elle était en train d'installer le routeur Internet. Au sous-sol apparemment. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis passé devant le snack en voiture une semaine plus tard et je les ai vus assis près de la fenêtre. Il m'arrive de la voir encore près de la porte du sous-sol au club. Soit elle n'est vraiment pas douée pour installer Internet, soit c'est une espèce de code pour leurs escapades. Tu l'as bien vu se précipiter hors d'ici à cause d'un simple appel._

_\- Donc tu crois que c'est la petite-amie secrète d'Oliver ? demanda Laurel._

_\- Je ne sais pas, dit Tommy. Elle n'est pas vraiment son genre de fille. Elle a l'air intelligente, gentille et un peu innocente tout en étant sexy, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de ses ex._

_\- Pardon ? s'offusqua Laurel. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?_

_\- Tu sais bien, expliqua Tommy sans remarquer la colère montante de la jeune femme. Plutôt jolie, blonde, avec des lunettes. Elle ressemble à une bibliothécaire sexy. Le jour elle est gentille et innocente mais la nuit elle enlève ses lunettes, détache ses cheveux et se transforme en véritable bombe avant de se mettre à « installer son routeur Internet »…_

_Tommy se tut lorsque Laurel de racla bruyamment la gorge et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Tommy sembla enfin remarquer sa mauvaise humeur._

_\- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis une des ex d'Oliver ? demanda-t-elle._

_\- C'est un peu dur de l'oublier, marmonna-t-il._

_\- Si je comprends bien, continua Laurel en ignorant la remarque du jeune homme, je n'ai pas l'air intelligente, gentille, innocente et sexy ? Ou bien dois-je comprendre que tu en pinces pour la bibliothécaire sexy d'Oliver ?_

_Tommy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Laurel attendait sa réponse de pied ferme._

_\- Il n'y a aucune chance que je m'en sorte, là, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air penaud._

_\- Aucune, répondit-elle d'une voix dure._

_\- Eh bien, c'est bien fait pour moi, soupira-t-il. Après tout, je sors avec une femme intelligente et sexy à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, avec les cheveux lâchés ou attachés. Elle est sexy 24 heures sur 24, même pendant son sommeil._

_Tommy remarqua un petit sourire se dessiner aux coins des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il l'attira contre lui sans rencontrer trop de résistance et déposa de légers baisers sur ses lèvres. Laurel passa une main derrière la nuque de Tommy et approfondit leur baiser._

_\- Au fait, murmura Tommy contre ses lèvres. Est-ce que tu as une paire de lunettes ? – Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, il continua : Tu pourrais les mettre tout à l'heure ? Et installer mon routeur Internet._

_Tommy aperçut une lueur amusée dans le regard de la jeune femme. Elle lui assena un coup avec le coussin qu'elle avait dans les mains et renversa la bouteille de vin au passage. Quelques gouttes vinrent tacher le coussin. Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser et de se diriger vers la chambre._

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin des lunettes, se rappela Laurel.

Laurel sourit entre ses larmes. Il s'agissait de la dernière soirée festive qu'ils avaient partagée. Après que son père se soit fait attaqué, Tommy était devenu froid et distant. Elle savait que sa relation avec Oliver s'était également détériorée. Il avait quitté son poste au Verdant et avait même fini par la quitter, elle.

La douleur de leur séparation ne s'était pas atténuée. Laurel n'avait pas compris pourquoi Tommy avait baissé les bras. Les sentiments de Laurel pour Oliver avaient ensuite refait surface si rapidement qu'elle avait eu l'impression de ne jamais les avoir oubliés. Toute cette histoire avec Oliver la rendait plus que perplexe. Il l'avait d'abord poussé dans les bras de Tommy avant de lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et ensuite, Tommy…

_Tommy._ Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Tommy était venu la sauver pendant le tremblement de terre. Son père lui avait dit que Tommy se trouvait à l'abri mais qu'il avait tout de même risqué sa vie pour la sauver. Il était toujours là pour elle.

Laurel fut sortie de ses pensées par un coup frappé à la porte. Elle essuya ses larmes et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il s'agissait certainement de son père venu s'assurer de son état en personne. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Papa, je t'ai déjà dit que… – Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'elle reconnut son visiteur. – Oliver ?

Oliver Queen se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Les évènements de ces derniers jours l'avaient de toute évidence chamboulé également, il avait l'air épuisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea-t-elle en le laissant entrer dans l'appartement.

\- Je suis venu te voir, expliqua-t-il. Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels.

\- Mon téléphone est en silencieux, dit-elle. Mon père m'appelle toutes les heures, je n'arrête pas de lui répéter que je vais bien mais il ne me croit pas. Je n'avais pas envie de me répéter une nouvelle fois.

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi, souligna Oliver d'une voix douce. Et moi aussi.

Laurel lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux pour lutter contre la nouvelle vague de douleur qui la submergeait.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Oliver fut pris de court par sa question.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Tu es restée enfermée dans ton appartement depuis le séisme, tu n'as parlé à personne. Je m'inquiète pour toi Laurel, je t'a…

\- Arrête, lança-t-elle en lui faisant de nouveau face. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Oliver. Je croyais y arriver, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Laurel, commença-t-il. Je sais que tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. Nous avons traversé tellement d'épreuves tous les deux. Si c'est à propos de Tommy…

\- Bien sûr que c'est à propos de Tommy, le coupa Laurel. Tommy est venu me sauver alors qu'il était en sécurité. Tommy est venu me sauver même après avoir rompu avec moi. Tommy m'aimait plus que n'importe qui. Et moi, je ne le méritais pas.

\- Laurel…

\- Tommy m'aimait de tout son cœur et moi, je ne l'aimais qu'à moitié, sanglota-t-elle. Je savais qu'une partie de moi t'attendais toujours. Après avoir passé la nuit ensemble, je pensais avoir recollé les morceaux de mon cœur mais à la place, il n'a fait que se briser un peu plus.

« J'étais déchirée entre la joie de t'avoir retrouvé et la culpabilité. J'avais l'impression de tromper Tommy. – Sa voix se brisa. – Je savais que nous avions rompu mais je savais aussi qu'il m'aimait toujours. Un seul mot aurait suffi à le faire revenir vers moi, même s'il savait qu'une partie de moi t'attendait toujours.

Oliver resta silencieux. C'était la vérité, après tout.

\- Il méritait tellement mieux que ça, continua Laurel. Il méritait une personne qui n'ait pas des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il méritait une personne capable de l'aimer de tout son cœur. Et moi aussi. – Laurel le regarda droit dans les yeux. – C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas être avec toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Laurel, lui répondit-il d'un air déconcerté. Je suis là, je suis entièrement à toi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répondit-elle. Depuis ton retour de cette île, tu n'es plus le même, tu fais semblant. Tu as même réussi à me convaincre pendant un certain temps mais je sais que tu as changé. Tes sentiments pour moi ont changé.

\- Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, insista Oliver. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'…

\- Je suis au courant pour ta double-vie au sous-sol du Verdant, l'informa Laurel.

Oliver la dévisagea. _Elle sait que je suis le justicier._

\- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

\- C'est Tommy qui m'en a parlé, répondit-elle.

C'était ce que craignait Oliver. Tommy avait révélé son secret à Laurel.

\- C'est pour ça que je sais que tu ne seras jamais entièrement à moi, reprit Laurel. Une partie de toi restera toujours dans ce sous-sol.

\- Je pourrais tout laisser tomber, si ça veut dire être avec toi, déclara-t-il avec ferveur.

\- Vraiment ? le défia-t-elle. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu pourrais tout laisser tomber comme ça.

Oliver hésita. Pouvait-il réellement abandonner son rôle de justicier et fermer les yeux sur la corruption qui rongeait sa ville ?

\- C'est ce que je pensais, tu en es incapable, répondit Laurel lorsqu'Oliver resta silencieux. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Felicity.

\- Felicity ? s'étonna Oliver. – Il secoua la tête. – Felicity est plus forte qu'il n'y parait. Si nous arrêtions ce que nous faisons, elle serait surement un peu déçue mais elle s'en remettrait vite. C'est moi qui l'ai entrainée dans cette histoire. Elle se porterait certainement bien mieux sans m…

\- Arrête ! s'exclama Laurel. Arrête de parler d'elle comme si elle n'avait pas d'importance. Ne fais pas semblant de savoir comment elle réagirait.

\- Laurel, écoute-moi, s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer. Felicity est vraiment très importante pour moi. C'est une de mes meilleures amies. Je lui ai dit des choses sur moi que je n'avais jamais dites à personne, pas même à toi, ma mère ou bien ma sœur. Je ne ferais jamais rien pour la blesser.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

_Et je ne te laisserai pas faire_, se dit-elle.

\- Retourne au club, Oliver. Ne renonce pas à tout ça pour moi, ne renonce pas à la vie que tu pourrais avoir.

Oliver quitta l'appartement sans un mot et Laurel s'adossa contre la porte fermée.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais être entièrement à moi mais tu pourrais être entièrement à elle, murmura-t-elle dans la pièce vide. Je ne laisserai pas l'histoire se répéter. Tommy ne méritait pas ça et elle non plus.

**~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~**

Pendant ce temps.

Felicity Smoak marchait le long du trottoir, l'esprit ailleurs. Les évènements de ces derniers jours l'avaient grandement secouée mais elle était bien décidée à reprendre le cours de sa vie normale. Une vie normale qui consistait également à nettoyer le sous-sol d'une boite de nuit. Elle fouillait dans son sac à main, tout en commençant une liste mentale de tout ce dont elle aurait besoin lors de son ménage, lorsqu'une silhouette familière apparut devant elle :

\- Mlle Smoak.

\- Lieutenant Lance, s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. Nous devrions arrêter de nous rencontrer de cette façon. Ou mieux encore, vous devriez arrêter de me tendre des embuscades. Est-ce que vous comptez de nouveau m'arrêter?

\- Euh, non, répondit l'officier de police d'un air embarrassé. Je n'ai pas de bonnes raisons de vous interroger, pas sans en informer mon capitaine en tout cas et il me retirerait cette affaire sur le champ.

\- Dois-je comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une simple visite de courtoisie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelle est votre relation avec le justicier ? l'interrogea-t-il de but-en-blanc.

Felicity se mordilla la lèvre et demeura silencieuse.

\- Est-ce c'est vous le lien entre le justicier et Oliver Queen ? continua-t-il. Chaque fois que nous remontons la trace du justicier, nous tombons sur Queen Consolidated. Est-ce que c'est à cause de vous ? Est-ce que vous utilisez votre position au sein de l'entreprise pour aider le justicier ? Est-ce que Queen est au courant ?

Felicity ne pipa mot. Le lieutenant poussa un soupir de frustration et enchaina :

\- Ma petite dame, vous jouez avec le feu en vous associant avec cet homme ! Savez-vous à quel point il est dangereux ? Vous feriez même mieux de sortir avec votre patron plutôt qu'avec ce fou furieux en collant.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? s'exclama soudain Felicity. Je ferais mieux de sortir avec mon patron qui est un milliardaire et un playboy reconnu ? Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je sorte avec l'ex de votre fille ?

\- Autant que ce soit vous, marmonna le lieutenant Lance.

Felicity en resta bouche-bée.

\- Je ne sais même pas quoi vous répondre, déclara-t-elle. Je suis désolée, lieutenant, mais je ne tiens pas à discuter de ça avec vous. Et encore moins en plein milieu du trottoir.

Elle tenta de le contourner mais il lui bloqua de nouveau le passage.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il. Il y a un petit café au coin de la rue, on pourra y discuter.

\- Lieutenant, est-ce que vous me demandez de sortir avec vous ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Mlle Smoak, j'ai l'âge d'être votre père, voyons ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Si vous ne m'invitez pas à sortir et que vous n'avez aucune raison valable de m'interroger, alors je n'ai rien à vous dire, déclara-t-elle. Sur qui que ce soit.

\- D'accord, très bien, c'est pas possible, grommela-t-il. – Il prit une inspiration. – Mlle Smoak, puis-je vous offrir une tasse de café ? marmonna-t-il. – Puis il ajouta : Pour que nous puissions discuter de votre petit-ami justicier.

Felicity lui adressa son sourire le plus gentil.

\- Mais lieutenant, vous avez l'âge d'être mon père.

Le lieutenant Lance afficha un air abasourdi alors que Felicity le contournait sans difficulté.

\- C'est un meurtrier, vous savez. Vous protégez un meurtrier. – Son ton dur coupa Felicity dans son élan. – Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, pouvez-vous vraiment vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

Felicity fit volte-face et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Lieutenant, si je le croyais un jour capable de meurtre de sang-froid, je serais la première à vous le livrer, promit-elle.

Alors qu'elle laissait le lieutenant muet derrière elle, Felicity pria avec ferveur pour ne jamais avoir à honorer cette promesse.


	4. On tire enfin les bonnes conclusions

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette traduction, nous découvrons enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires qui me font tous énormément plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 4 : ON TIRE ENFIN LES BONNES CONCLUSIONS**

**Quelques heures après leur rencontre avec la famille Lance**

Le sous-sol était plongé dans l'obscurité lorsqu'elle arriva. Comme Felicity s'en était douté, il n'y avait personne. M. Diggle passait la soirée avec Carly et son neveu et Oliver se trouvait surement avec Laurel. La boite de nuit était également déserte car les rénovations ne commençaient que la semaine suivante. C'était l'occasion de faire un peu de ménage.

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et eut la peur de sa vie.

Oliver Queen était assis à même le sol. Elle reconnut la même expression sur son visage que le jour où il avait appris que sa mère avait trempé dans l'enlèvement de Walter. Cependant, cette fois-ci il portait une chemise chic et un pantalon, pas son costume de justicier. Ce qui l'effraya par-dessus tout ? Après que Felicity ait allumé la lumière, Oliver se tourna lentement vers elle et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Salut, Felicity, lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué. – Il tapota le sol à côté de lui. – Viens t'assoir près de moi.

\- Bonsoir, Oliver, salua-t-elle en s'approchant prudemment de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis tout seul dans le noir ?

\- Je célèbre l'occasion ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur. Viens, assieds-toi près de moi.

Felicity posa son sac et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

\- Les chaises n'ont pas l'air abimées, souligna-t-elle. Je suppose que tu préfères simplement t'assoir par terre.

Oliver lui faisant de nouveau signe de s'assoir, Felicity finit par céder. Elle s'assit le dos contre le mur, leurs épaules se frôlant.

\- Tu célèbres l'occasion ? interrogea-t-elle en réarrangeant sa jupe autour de ses jambes.

Oliver s'appuya légèrement contre son épaule.

\- Exactement, s'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi.

\- C'est quoi l'occasion ?

\- Mon retour, déclara-t-il.

\- Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que tu étais parti, répondit Felicity, un peu perdue.

\- Felicity, t'es vraiment trop mignonne.– Oliver eut un gloussement. – Je voulais parler de mon retour en tant que justicier.

Felicity ne pipa mot mais lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu te souviens, j'avais dit que j'arrêterai d'être le justicier après avoir empêché Malcom Merlyn de mettre son Programme à exécution, lui rappela Oliver. J'avais décidé de raccrocher mon arc et de mener une vie normale aux côtés de Laurel.

Felicity demeura silencieuse. Oliver ne lui demandait pas vraiment de réponse, il avait simplement besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

\- Eh bien, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, non ? reprit-il. La ville est toujours corrompue même si Malcom Merlyn est hors d'état de nuire. Il n'était pas à l'origine de la gangrène comme je le pensais, ce n'était que l'un des symptômes. Quant à Laurel… Laurel ne veut pas être avec moi parce qu'elle est au courant de ma double vie dans ce sous-sol.

Felicity lui adressa un regard surpris.

\- Elle sait que tu es le justicier ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru au début mais ce qu'elle m'a dit ensuite n'avait rien à voir avec ça. – Il fronça les sourcils. – Ce n'est qu'après avoir quitté son appartement que j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. – Oliver laissa échapper un soupir. – Elle pense que j'ai une aventure, ici au sous-sol.

\- Une aventure ? Avec qui ça, Diggle ? s'étonna Felicity, incrédule.

Oliver eut un éclat de rire.

\- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour penser ça. Non, elle pense que j'ai une aventure avec toi.

Cette révélation choqua Felicity au plus haut point.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a donné une idée pareille ?

\- Tommy, déclara Oliver. Je pense que Tommy a dû lui dire qu'il t'avait vu dans les parages. C'était quelques jours après que tu aies rejoint l'équipe, avant qu'il ne découvre mon secret, il m'a demandé de lui parler un peu de toi alors je lui ai dit que tu travaillais à Queen Consolidated et que je t'avais demandé d'installer Internet ici…

\- Un routeur Internet, c'est un routeur Internet, coupa-t-elle.

\- C'est ça, et c'est aussi mot pour mot ce que j'ai dit à Laurel quand vous vous êtes rencontrées au club, il y a quelques semaines. Tu t'en souviens ? Elle avait l'air un peu surprise. C'est vrai, ça prend combien de temps d'installer un _routeur_ Internet ? Surement pas des mois. Et puis, pourquoi l'installer au sous-sol ? Il y a un bureau au premier étage.

\- Ça ne prendrait que quelques minutes et c'est vrai qu'il marcherait surement mieux s'il n'était pas sous terre, dit-elle à mi-voix. Alors, parce qu'on est souvent ici, elle pense qu'on a une aventure et qu'on fait toute sorte de choses au sous-sol sauf installer un routeur Internet, c'est ça ? Remarque, s'il ne s'agissait pas de toi et moi et qu'un homme et une femme passaient beaucoup de temps seuls dans une pièce sombre, je pense que je trouverais ça louche aussi.

Oliver hocha la tête.

\- Tu pourrais lui dire que nous avons rompu, proposa-t-elle. Attends, tu peux lui dire que c'est moi qui aie rompu et que tu as le cœur brisé. Elle voudra surement te consoler.

Il lui adressa un sourire mais secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile. Je lui ai déjà dit que je laisserais tout tomber sans hésiter mais elle a quand même dit non.

\- Tu me laisserais tomber sans hésiter ? s'étonna Felicity, l'air légèrement blessée.

\- Non, pas toi, le sous-sol, s'empressa-t-il de corriger. Je croyais que c'était de ça qu'elle parlait. Et ensuite elle m'a demandé si je pourrais y renoncer complètement. Je savais bien que non et Laurel l'a compris lorsque je n'ai pas répondu.

\- Mais elle croyait que ce à quoi tu ne voulais pas renoncer c'était moi et notre aventure sordide. Peut-être que si tu retournes la voir et que tu lui expliques que tu es le justicier et que tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu, tu pourrais…

Oliver la coupa avec un hochement de tête négatif.

\- Je ne peux pas renoncer à toi, Felicity.

Un frisson la parcourut à ces mots. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard scrutateur.

\- On parle toujours du sous-sol, là ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Oliver.

\- Laurel ne pourra jamais accepter ma double-vie. C'est difficile à admettre mais je ne suis plus celui qu'elle veut. Elle veut le Oliver qu'elle a perdu il y a cinq ans et pas celui qui est revenu d'entre les morts. Je ne suis plus le même homme. Ça c'est ce que je suis aujourd'hui, reprit-il après un court instant de silence. Et c'est quelque chose qui mérite d'être célébré. Je suis le justicier.

Oliver leva sa bouteille de vodka pour porter un toast et en bu une gorgée. Il remarqua le regard de Felicity.

\- Oh, désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Est-ce que tu en veux ? Mais je n'ai pas de verres par contre.

\- Combien est-ce que tu en as bu ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Pas beaucoup, se défendit Oliver. A peu près ça. – Il rapprocha son pouce et son index puis se ravisa et lui montra un espace d'environ trois centimètres. – Non, à peu près ça.

Felicity lui prit la bouteille des mains et constata qu'elle était à trois quart vide. _Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi bavard_, se dit-elle.

\- La bouteille était pleine, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard appuyé. – Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'il lui fit signe que oui. – Je crois que tu en as assez bu.

\- Attends, protesta-t-il. Les russes pensent que ça porte malheur de jeter une bouteille de vodka qui n'est pas vide, laisse-moi au moins la finir.

\- Aucun russe n'a jamais dit ça, sauf peut-être ceux qui étaient souls, déclara-t-elle. – Oliver tenta de récupérer la bouteille. – Très bien. – Elle porta la bouteille à sa bouche et en avala le contenu d'un trait. L'alcool lui brûla légèrement la gorge et elle secoua la tête pour faire passer son vertige. – Et voilà.

Oliver la dévisagea avec émerveillement.

\- J'aurais pu te donner un verre, tu sais. Tu n'étais pas obligée de boire à la bouteille comme moi.

\- Pas la peine. C'est pas bien grave si on échange quelques fluides corporels, dit-elle sans réfléchir. – Elle ne put contenir une grimace lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire. – Tu m'as comprise.

\- Quelques fluides corporels, répéta Oliver en riant. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais vraiment trop mignonne ?

\- En fait oui.

\- Par contre je sais que je ne t'ai jamais dit que ta bouche était vraiment trop mignonne, continua-t-il en lui caressant le visage. J'adore quand tu parles parce que ça me donne une excuse pour regarder ta bouche sans te mettre mal à l'aise. J'adore quand tu te mets à bafouiller, tu dis des trucs adorables, ça me fait toujours sourire. – Son ton devint songeur. – Tu sais, pendant les premières semaines après mon retour de l'île, je ne crois pas avoir souri du tout. Je me suis même demandé si je n'avais pas oublié comment on faisait. Et puis j'ai eu un problème avec un ordinateur et je t'ai rencontré. C'était la première fois que je souriais depuis mon retour. Je ne souriais jamais avant de te rencontrer.

Felicity leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? C'est la vodka qui parle, là. Il est temps d'aller se coucher, dit-elle alors qu'elle essayait de le remettre debout.

Alors qu'elle passait le bras d'Oliver autour de ses épaules, un sourire idiot apparut sur le visage du jeune homme. Felicity le sentit s'appuyer un peu plus contre elle. Elle lui fit signe d'avancer et laissa échapper un grognement. Il y avait un canapé dans le bureau à l'étage. Par chance, ce n'était pas loin de l'entrée de la boite. A présent, Felicity devait à la fois tirer, porter et pousser Oliver tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

\- Oliver, tiens-toi bien à moi, lui ordonna-t-elle en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille du jeune homme.

\- Circonstances platoniques ! s'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire. C'est ce que tu voulais dire. Sauf que les rôles sont inversés.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? marmonna-t-elle tout en ouvrant la porte du bureau avec son pied.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination après plusieurs minutes d'ascension difficile.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'avais imaginé te dire ça dans d'autres circonstances, lui rappela Oliver, faisant allusion à leur aventure dans l'ascenseur de Merlyn Global. C'est bien des circonstances platoniques, non ?

Felicity le poussa vers le canapé.

\- Absolument ! marmonna-t-elle.

Felicity se prit les pieds dans les longues jambes d'Oliver et se réceptionna contre le torse du jeune homme avec un grognement. Elle serait tombée par terre si Oliver n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Felicity sentit les bras d'Oliver se resserrer un peu plus autour de sa taille.

\- Ça peut changer tu sais, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Qu'est ce qui peut changer ? demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

\- Ce pourrait être des circonstances moins platoniques.

Avant que Felicity ne puisse répondre, la main d'Oliver vint se poser contre sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour un baiser.

Toute pensée cohérence la quitta. Puis ce fut un millier de sensations qui l'assaillirent toutes en même temps. Elle sentit sa peau s'électrifier aux endroits que touchait Oliver. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Et plus important encore, elle sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles avaient un goût… de vodka.

Elle se débâtit contre lui et contre ses propres sentiments qui la consumaient et parvint enfin à s'éloigner.

\- Non, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. – Elle essayait avant tout de se convaincre elle-même.

\- Non ? répéta-il avec un petit sourire. Je suis Oliver Queen. Je suis un mill…, non… un milliardaire. La plupart des femmes ne peuvent pas me résister.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas comme « la plupart des femmes », déclara Felicity en se relevant et en lissant ses vêtements.

Oliver s'appuya sur un coude et lui adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis aussi un justicier, tu as même dit un jour que j'étais un héros.

\- Eh bien, moi… je suis Felicity Smoak.

Felicity redressa les épaules. Elle avait l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle tourna les talons sans un mot.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Quelques jours plus tard

Oliver Queen s'arrêta devant la porte. Pour la troisième fois consécutive. Les deux premières fois, Oliver avait brusquement tourné les talons et s'était dirigé à grands pas vers l'ascenseur sans pour autant l'appeler. Cependant, il n'avait pas non plus trouvé le courage de passer la porte du bureau. Quelques employés l'avaient remarqué et commençaient à chuchoter entre eux. Assis à leur bureau, la tête plongé dans leurs dossiers, ils lui lançaient des regards curieux et essayant de deviner ce qu'il faisait là.

Oliver se racla la gorge et réajusta sa cravate. Il se reprocha sa lâcheté et se dit pour la énième fois qu'il aurait aimé que Diggle soit là pour l'aider. Il secoua la tête. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire seul.

Oliver redressa le dos et prit son courage à deux mains. Il était Oliver Queen après tout. Il était resté cinq ans sur une île. Il n'avait pas son égal au tir à l'arc. Il avait déjà vaincu des armées entières à lui seul. Il était Oliver Queen. Le propriétaire du bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait. Il allait y arriver.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et passa la porte du service technique. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la raison de son trouble. Felicity Smoak était assise à son bureau, on ne peut plus concentrée sur son travail. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le clavier. La voir dans son élément naturel était un spectacle grandiose.

Oliver s'approcha lentement d'elle et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Salut, hésita-t-il.

Felicity leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire poli avant de replonger les yeux dans son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Une petite minute, lui demanda-t-elle. – Quelques secondes plus tard, elle cliqua une dernière fois avec sa souris et croisa les mains sur son bureau. – En quoi puis-je vous aider, M. Queen ?

Oliver ne put retenir une grimace face à cet accueil solennel.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, M. Queen, c'était mon père.

\- Mais ça c'était avant que tu ne deviennes président de cette société ainsi que mon employeur, répliqua Felicity.

\- Ça ne durera pas, je ne suis qu'un remplacement.

\- Très bien, en quoi puis-je vous aider, M. Queen de remplacement ?

Il s'accorda un petit sourire avant d'aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait.

\- Je t'ai laissé des messages, tu ne m'as pas rappelé.

\- Oui, désolée, répondit-elle. J'avais vraiment l'intention de te rappeler mais nous avons eu beaucoup de travail ici. Un tas de données a été perdu à cause du séisme et nous essayons de les récupérer.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus venu au club, continua-t-il.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, j'étais occupée avec mon emploi officiel, expliqua-t-elle. Dès que j'aurais remis le service sur pieds, je pourrais revenir. Ils sont tous perdus ici sans moi.

\- D'accord, super, lança Oliver. – Il sentait bien que Felicity ne lui avait pas tout dit mais il laissa couler. – A plus tard alors, conclut-il avant de tourner les talons.

\- A plus, dit-elle d'un air distrait. – Elle avait de nouveaux le regard rivé sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Oliver s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il secoua la tête, fit demi-tour et fit le tour de son bureau d'un pas déterminé. Il se plaça juste derrière elle et fit pivoter sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Felicity lui lança un regard surpris. Oliver se baissa afin de se placer à son niveau.

\- Felicity, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, commença-t-il. J'avais trop bu et je sais que j'ai dû dire quelque chose qui t'a blessé.

\- Oh je vois, tu t'excuses parce que tu penses que tu as fait quelque chose qui m'aurait blessé et que c'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas revenue au club, résuma-t-elle. Eh bien, tu as parfaitement raison, je n'ai pas très envie de te voir en ce moment.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excusa-t-il de nouveau. Je ne me rappelle pas très bien ce que j'ai fait ou ce que j'ai dit cette nuit-là.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

\- Je sais que je t'ai fait des avances, expliqua-t-il d'un air gêné. Et que je t'ai embrassé.

\- C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'en veux.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir embrassé ? répéta-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui, je veux dire, non, attends je… – Elle s'arrêta. – Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Felicity repoussa sa chaise en arrière avant de se relever et Oliver suivit le mouvement. La jeune femme était maintenant obligée de lever la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas une aventure d'un soir, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, lui assura Oliver.

\- Et plus important, continua-t-elle en haussant le ton. Je ne suis pas un prix de consolation.

Oliver la dévisagea sans mot dire.

\- Je sais bien que tu as des sentiments pour Laurel, que votre situation est extrêmement compliquée et qu'à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé, votre relation s'est terminée avant même d'avoir pu recommencer, lui dit-elle d'un ton compatissant. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi belle ou sexy que les autres femmes avec qui tu es sorti. Il a même fallu que tu sois bourré avant de m'embrasser. Mais je refuse d'être une simple passade en attendant qu'une meilleure option se présente.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux quelques instants.

\- Felicity, commença Oliver d'une voix douce et posée. Dans ma vie je ne peux réellement être honnête avec aucune femme. A part toi…

« Tu m'as rencontré lorsque j'étais Oliver Queen, le fils de la présidente de cette société qui venait te demander des services personnels qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec ton travail au service technique, enchaina-t-il. Puis, tu m'as rencontré lorsque j'étais le justicier et que je me vidais de mon sang à l'arrière de ta voiture. Ces deux parties de moi t'ont grandement compliqué la vie et pourtant tu es restée à mes côtés.

« Helena savait qui j'étais et je pensais réellement pouvoir tout partager avec elle. Mais elle ne s'intéressait qu'au justicier, pas à Oliver. Elle avait besoin de moi pour se venger. McKenna aimait Oliver mais elle n'aurait pas hésité à tirer sur le justicier. Laurel était la femme dont je rêvais lorsque j'essayais de survivre sur l'île mais je pense que j'étais plus amoureux de l'idée de pouvoir rentrer un jour et de retrouver une femme qui m'aurait attendu plutôt que de qui elle était vraiment.

« Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu es la seule option qu'il me reste. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es une femme vraiment remarquable et qu'il n'existe personne d'autre comme toi dans ma vie. – Oliver s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. – Avant que tu nous rejoignes, j'étais prêt à tuer toutes les personnes figurant sur la liste de mon père et Diggle m'aurait suivi sans discuter jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse tous les deux arrêter ou tuer. Mais toi, tu m'as montré un autre chemin, une autre façon d'obtenir des informations sans mettre en danger des vies innocentes. Tu m'as rendu ma conscience et mon cœur. Tu as fait bien plus que me sauver la vie le jour où tu m'as trouvé sur ta banquette arrière… Tu as sauvé mon âme.

Felicity resta figée sur place, incapable d'articuler un mot.

\- Felicity, tu n'es pas un prix de consolation et tu n'es certainement pas une passade. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. – Oliver s'arrêta et lui adressa un sourire gêné. – J'ai passé cinq ans échoué sur une île et depuis mon retour il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne mette ma vie en danger et pourtant venir te voir aujourd'hui pour t'avouer mes sentiments est de loin la chose la plus terrifiante que j'ai jamais faite.

Felicity avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Pourtant, elle laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire après l'aveu d'Oliver.

\- C'est pour ça que tu faisais les cents pas devant ma porte ? Tu avais peur d'entrer ?

\- Tu m'as vu ? s'étonna Oliver. – Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre côté couloir.

\- Non, répondit Felicity avec un sourire et un hochement de tête. Mon responsable m'a appelé deux fois pour me prévenir que le PDG examinait de très près le couloir devant mon bureau et que je ferais mieux d'avoir l'air occupée.

Oliver lui adressa un sourire et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

\- Felicity, je veux être avec toi. Et je suis venu te demander de me donner ton cœur.

Felicity rougit de plaisir. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle se figea et lui lança un regard suspicieux. Elle dégagea sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Oliver. – L'expression qui s'affichait à présent sur le visage de Felicity commençait à l'inquiéter.

\- Avant de répondre, j'ai besoin de te demander de faire quelque chose, l'informa-t-elle en se mettant à fouiller dans un tiroir de son bureau. –Elle en sortit un petit objet en plastique. – Souffle.

\- C'est un éthylotest ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est un des modèles utilisés par les flics, expliqua-t-elle en le lui tendant.

\- Comment est-ce tu es arrivée à… – Oliver laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il secoua la tête, puis posa son regard sur Felicity. Elle avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieuse. – Si tu insistes.

Oliver se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque. Au lieu de prendre l'éthylotest, il prit la main de Felicity dans la sienne et s'en servit pour porter l'éthylotest à sa bouche. Il ne lâcha pas son regard alors qu'il soufflait dans l'appareil.

_C'est pas vrai_, se dit Felicity. _Il n'y a qu'Oliver Queen qui puisse paraitre aussi sexy en soufflant dans un ballon. _Il lui adressa un regard enflammé et se mit à lui caresser la main.

Lorsqu'il lui rendit le test, Felicity déglutit avec difficulté avant de lire le résultat.

\- Négatif, murmura-t-elle.

\- Donc je ne suis pas soûl, déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

\- Pour ce test là, convint-elle. Maintenant on va te faire une prise de sang.

Felicity replongea la main dans son tiroir et en sortit une seringue et un garrot.

\- Holà, mais qu'est-ce que tu gardes dans ce tiroir ? s'exclama-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil curieux au contenu du tiroir.

\- Eh, tu pourras regarder dans mes tiroirs quand je t'en donnerais la permission, répliqua-t-elle en refermant son tiroir d'un geste brusque.

\- Tu comptes me donner la permission de regarder dans tes tiroirs ? répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Felicity le fusilla du regard.

\- Je parlais des tiroirs de mon bureau, pas de… Oh et puis tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, lança-t-elle.

Oliver laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es vraiment trop mignonne ?

Felicity lui adressa un regard scrutateur.

\- J'ai dit ça la dernière fois, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant. Felicity, on sait tous les deux que je suis sobre. Je te déclare mes sentiments sans être sous l'influence de l'alcool ou de la drogue. Je suis tout simplement sous ton charme.

Il lui prit la seringue des mains et la posa sur le bureau.

\- Et au cas où tu en douterais, je ne te dis pas ça pour te pousser à travailler de nouveau avec le justicier. Je te dis ça parce que tu es la chose la plus pure qui me soit arrivée dans la vie et…

N'y tenant plus, Felicity empoigna la veste d'Oliver et l'attira à elle pour un baiser. Les bras d'Oliver vinrent se placer d'eux-mêmes autour de sa taille et l'attirèrent un peu plus contre lui. Leur baiser dura une petite éternité.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, murmura Oliver lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent.

\- J'étais prête à te dire oui dès que tu es entré, avoua-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Ou plutôt lorsque mon responsable m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais devant ma porte. J'avais envie de me précipiter dans le couloir et de me jeter dans tes bras.

Oliver laissa échapper un éclat de rire et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois que ça l'embêterait si je te kidnappais ? Vous êtes très occupés avec cette histoire de données, non ?

\- En fait, j'ai fini une heure après être arrivée ce matin, l'informa-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis un génie de l'informatique, après tout.

\- Alors tu faisais quoi quand je suis arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un jeu en ligne. Je tuais quelques zombies. – Elle haussa les épaules et se mit à triturer les boutons de la chemise d'Oliver d'un air distrait. – Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas à mon responsable qu'il faut demander ça. J'ai un nouveau patron maintenant, il n'est pas très sympa. Il aime bien faire de votre vie en enfer si vous appartenez à une certaine liste. Et il n'apprécie pas quand je lui tiens tête même si en fait c'est moi qui ai raison.

\- Ce ne serait pas le nouveau PDG par hasard ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ? s'exclama-t-elle, l'air amusé.

Oliver lui caressa le visage.

\- Felicity, ne change jamais.

\- Salut, Felicity…

Oliver et Felicity s'éloignèrent légèrement lorsque Diggle entra dans le bureau.

\- Oh, salut, Oliver, lança Diggle avec surprise. – Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre. – Laissez-moi deviner, Felicity a trébuché et est tombée dans tes bras pile au moment où j'ai franchi le pas de la porte.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Oliver en se plaçant derrière elle, les bras autour de sa taille. En fait, on était en train de s'embrasser avant que tu arrives. Diggle, Felicity et moi, nous sommes ensemble.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Diggle en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. Je me demandais justement ce que j'allais devoir faire pour vous voir enfin ensemble.

Oliver et Felicity échangèrent un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Oliver.

\- Franchement, Oliver, s'étonna Diggle. Tu as mis tellement de temps à te rendre compte que Felicity était bien plus pour toi qu'une simple amie ou partenaire. Je m'en suis rendu compte la première fois où je vous ai vu tous les deux. C'était quoi déjà ? Une recherche Internet ? On aurait très bien pu s'en charger tous seuls, on sait quand même se servir d'un ordinateur. Et ensuite il y a eu la seringue de Vertigo. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as confiée à Felicity et pas à un labo de recherche ? Est-ce que ça t'es venu à l'esprit que la raison pour laquelle tu lui demandé toutes ces choses c'est parce que tu aimais passer du temps avec elle ?

« Ça n'a fait qu'empirer après qu'elle ait découvert ton secret, continua-t-il. Tu passais tout ton temps avec elle et tu faisais tout ce qu'elle te disait de faire. Bien sûr, tu n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec elle mais au final tu faisais tout ce qu'elle te demandait. Et quant à toi, Felicity, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le regarder quand il est là. C'était tellement frustrant de vous regarder vous tourner autour mais sans jamais vous trouver. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je passe à l'action.

Felicity poussa une petite exclamation de surprise.

\- C'est toi qui a lancé ces rumeurs sur Oliver et moi, accusa-t-elle. Moira m'a même convoqué dans son bureau.

\- J'ai simplement laissé entendre au chauffeur de Moira que son fils portait un certain intérêt à une employée du service technique de Queen Consolidated, déclara Diggle avec un haussement d'épaules. C'était la vérité, d'ailleurs, pas des rumeurs. Et puis, c'était au chauffeur de décider à qui divulguer cette information.

\- C'est toi qui as dit à Thea que j'étais au club tout en sachant très bien que Felicity était seule là-bas, comprit Oliver.

\- Je savais que tu irais au club et j'espérais que Thea vous y surprenne tous les deux et que cela la rende curieuse, répondit Diggle. Le problème de garde-robe de Felicity et ton absence de chemise n'était que pure coïncidence.

\- Et Laurel ? Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de Felicity et moi ? demanda Oliver d'une voix douce.

\- Non, Oliver, répondit Diggle d'un ton sérieux. Elle a tiré cette conclusion toute seule.

\- Et le lieutenant Lance ? demanda Felicity. Il pense que je sors avec le justicier. Il était plutôt en colère d'ailleurs, il a même dit que je ferais mieux de sortir avec Oliver. En fait, il m'a plus ou moins invité à sortir aussi.

Oliver et Diggle la dévisagèrent.

\- Le Lieutenant Lance t'as demandé de sortir avec lui ? interrogea Oliver d'un ton dur.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, déclara Diggle au même moment. Il t'a vraiment demandé de sortir avec lui ?

\- C'est tellement difficile à croire ? s'indigna Felicity.

\- Tu as refusé, bien sûr, déclara Oliver.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment dit non, les informa Felicity d'un ton songeur.

\- Felicity, dit Oliver d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

\- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment donné de réponse, je lui ai dit qu'il avait l'âge d'être mon père, répondit-elle. En fait, il est plutôt charmant pour son âge. Et il a une bonne situation financière. C'est un officier de police, ce qui veut dire qu'il est à la fois courageux et intègre. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien et…

Felicity laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'Oliver l'attira contre lui.

\- Je suis un multimilliardaire et un justicier qui se bat pour faire triompher le bien. Je suis amoureux de toi et plus important encore, énuméra Oliver, je ne suis pas trop vieux pour toi.

Felicity éclata de rire.

\- C'est ça le plus important ? Pas ce que tu as dit juste avant ?

Il lui adressa un sourire et l'embrassa.

\- Au fait, demanda Felicity, le souffle court. C'est quel côté de toi qui es amoureux de moi ? Le multimilliardaire qui est aussi mon patron ou bien le justicier avec qui je fais équipe ?

\- C'est moi tout entier, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Mission accomplie, déclara Diggle en tournant les talons.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

FIN


End file.
